1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gutter structure for a vehicle body, and more particularly to a gutter structure which produces improved structural strength, sealing, and air resistance properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicle bodies are conventionally provided with gutters which usually extend along roof edges and windshield edges, that is, front pillars, to drain water from the roof. Various type gutters have been developed for automotive vehicles; no gutter design has been completely satisfactory from the standpoint of air resistance, structural strength, or sealing property, however.